bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gene Belcher
Gene Belcher is the middle child of Bob and Linda Belcher. He is the only boy out of the three siblings. Gene is an aspiring keyboardist and a prankster. He maintains very close relationships with both of his parents and two sisters, Tina and Louise Belcher. Gene, along with Tina, is usually a pawn in schemes set up by Louise. He attends Wagstaff Middle School with his siblings. Personality Gene enjoys pestering everyone around him by using sound effects with either his Casio SK-5 keyboard or his megaphone. He frequently records fart sounds and uses them as sound effects and additions to his music. After eating lobster at Lobster Fest it is revealed that he is allergic to shell fish like his father, Bob. According to Linda, Gene takes after Bob more than he does her. In Broadcast Wagstaff School News, he begins to dress and act like Bob when he accepts that he is destined to look like him when he gets older. Gene has a passion for flamboyant performance art and loves to tell jokes. He took the opportunity to act as a musician in the episode Burger War and performed at Jimmy Pesto's restaurant. In Mutiny on the Windbreaker he develops a confused feeling for a manatee puppet. In the episode It Snakes a Village, Gene's phobia of snakes is revealed. He translates this phobia into a brief song about the fact that he does not like snakes due to their lack of arms and legs. In The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene, he dates an annoying girl named Courtney but is conflicted when he finds out that her dad also writes jingles and could help him land his career. He writes a jingle demo for her birthday party and, after seething with frustration, Gene angrily demands Courtney to "just stop breathing". As a result, Courtney faints and is hospitalized due to her congenital heart condition. He later discovers that Courtney's father ripped him off in a silent muffler commercial. Appearance Gene has tan skin like the rest of the family and is also a little chubby. He wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red All-Star Converse sneakers. At Bob's Burgers he walks around in a burger costume and occasionally wears it outside of the restaurant. In the episode Beefsquatch he wore a Sasquatch mask with the burger costume. In earlier episodes Gene claims to peeing in his burger suit and follows this by saying "Wouldn't you want to buy burgers from a guy who smells like pee?" His nightwear consisted of a light green long sleeve top with light green shorts and occasionally slippers. From Slumber Party onwards they consist of a white top with sky blue sleeves and sky blue shorts. He is generally perceived as overweight and, according to Gene, it was an ice-cream sandwich that initiated his weight gain. Trivia *In the episode Moody Foodie, it is revealed Gene is uncircumcised. *In the episode'' My Big Fat Greek Bob'', Gene reveals that he has had a secret cat living under his bed for 8 months. *Gene has mentioned his 28 year old albino friend, Ken, who does improvised hip-hop. It is unknown if Ken is imaginary or not. Memorable quotes * "My eyes don't work, paint me a word picture." *"A fart is like a fingerprints and we have the same fingerprints." *"We're gonna be moderately rich! I can date someone half my age: a five-and-a-half year old starlet." *"...and when you're done here, clean my litter box. And don't tell mom and dad about my litter box." *"My grandparents are staying with us and they were both alive during Prohibition so this is what it sounds like when they have sex in the room next to mine." *"What kind of bees make milk? Boobies!" *"No one blackmails our sister but us!" *"Let's release the lobster back into the supermarket from whence it came." * "I didn't know anyone had a boob fetish." * "We're Belchers, from the womb to the tomb!" * "Brrrrrr. I should have brought my cardigan." * "Yeah, Anuses!" * "And I can only paint the truth. The robots are coming!" * "A ninja robot fighting a vampire tape recorder in stonehenge. That's my friend Ken. He's an albino. Yeah. He's 28." * " Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner art is made!" Archer version Gallery Gene Belcher Queen Latifah.jpg|Gene as Queen Latifah in Full Bars. References External Links *Gene Belcher - Villains Wiki *Gene Belcher - Heroes Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1